Abdurrahman Fatalibeyli
|death_date = |birth_place =Dudanga, Erivan Governorate, Russian Empire |death_place =Munchen, West Germany |placeofburial =Cemetery of Neu-Ulm Germany |nickname =Fetheli Bey |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears = |rank = |unit = |commands = |battles = |laterwork =Radio Liberty |website = }} Abdurrahman Fatalibeyli (birth surname Dudanginski,Federal Government's Handling of Soviet and Communist Bloc Defectors: Hearings Before the Permanent Subcommittee on Investigations of the Committee on Governmental Affairs, United States Senate, One Hundredth Congress, First Session, October 8, 9, 21, 1987, Volume 4, U.S. G.P.O., 1988, p. 573. ( , ) or Abo Alioglu Fatalibeyli-DudanginskyPatrik von zur Mühlen, Zwischen Hakenkreuz und Sowjetstern, Droste Verlag, 1971, ISBN 978-3-7700-0273-3, p. 115. (Або Алиевич Дудангинский / Əbo Əliyeviç Düdənginski), born Abo Dudanginski (June 12, 1908, Dudanga – November 1954, Munich) was a Soviet army major who defected to the German forces during World War II. Life Soviet Union Fatalibeyli was born in the village of Dudanga (near present-day Sharur, Nakhchivan).Richard H. Cummings, Cold War Radio: The Dangerous History of American Broadcasting in Europe, 1950-1989, McFarland, 2009, ISBN 978-0-7864-4138-9, p. 36. He studied in various public and military schools in Baku. He moved to Leningrad, where he joined the Communist Party to enter to the Military Engineering School and studied there for three years. His classmate from the Chief of Staff Academy years future Marshal of Soviet Union, Minister of Defense of USSR Andrey Grechko said the following about Fatalibeyli: "He possessed with incredibly sharp intelligence and analytical thinking. He was a commander by birth. In the questions of military tactics none of us could compare to him."Rahman Badalov. Time to Separate from Heroic Myths. Part I. Radio Liberty. 2 March 2010. In 1936, Fatalibeyli was expelled from the party due to having lied about his social origins and having reported himself to be of peasant stock.By Arch Puddington. Broadcasting Freedom: The Cold War Triumph of Radio Free Europe and Radio Liberty. University Press of Kentucky, 2003 He later participated in the Soviet-Finnish War of 1939, receiving the Order of the Red Star.Arch Puddington, Broadcasting Freedom: The Cold War Triumph of Radio Free Europe and Radio Liberty, University of Kentucky Press, 2000, ISBN 978-0-8131-9045-7, p. 229.. He became major in 1941, but was captured by German troops in the Baltic front in September 1941 and sent to a prisoners of war camp. Nazi Germany After (or during) imprisonment in Poland, he joined the Wehrmacht and became an interpreter of SD officer and the deputy commander of the Einsatzgruppe D SS-Obersturmführer Heinz Schubert in North Caucasus, but according to Cabbar Ertürk who was elected as the responsible for cultural affairs of the Azerbaijan National Committee in Berlin, his "Turkish language" was poor.Cabbar Ertürk, Bir Türk'ün II. Dünya Harbi Hatıraları, Turan Kültür Vakfı, 2005, ISBN 975-7893-41-2, p. 142. When the Caucasus Campaign began in August 1942, he participated to the 804th Infantry Battalion "Aslan" (literally "Lion Battalion") as a staff officer of its commander Major Dr. Gloger. The battalion belonged to the 4th Mountain Division of the 17th Army. The "Aslan" battalion advanced from Rostov-na-Donu to Armavir, and then to Malaya Laba River (Малая Лаба) and Bagovskaya (Баговская). After the death of Dr. Gloger on February 4, 1943 when the battalion retreated to the Kuban bridgehead (Kuban-Brückenkopf ), Fatalibeyli-Dudanginsky temporarily commanded the battalion until Captain Haverland was appointed as the new commander in late March.Joachim Hoffmann, Kaukasien 1942/1943: Das deutsche Heer und die Orientvölker der Sowjetunion, Rombach Verlag, Freiburg im Breisgau, 1991, ISBN 3-7930-0194-6, p. 227. And later he served for the 806th Infantry Battalion "Igit" (literally "Brave Battalion") and I/73rd . While fighting guerrilla attacks, he received the Iron Cross and promoted to major of the German military in 1943 . Head of the "Azerbaijan National Committee" and one of the architects of the Azerbaijani Legionhttp://dudanginski.com/news/hyat_v_faliyyti/2009-10-18-50 Ikinci Dunyа muhаribəsində Аzərbаycаn lеgiоnunun bаşcısı оlub. helped by Mohammad Amin al-Husayni, Mufti of Jerusalem, and several Moslem collaborators, such as Ali Khan (North Caucasus) Dr. Szymkewicz, mufti of the Ostland zone occupied by the Germans (Poland and occupied areas of the USSR), and Mohammed Al Gazani, Moslem poet and one of the chiefs of the anti-Soviet Moslem Union . In November 1943, a broadcast of radio DNB (Deutsche Nachrichten Büro) announced that the first battalion of Azerbaijanis, which had actively fought against the Bolshevism during more than one year, "proved their valor, and were included in German Storm Troops and decorated by the German Army." It was also announced that a conference about Azerbaijan had place in Berlin on November 7, under the command of major Dudanginski. A dispatch dated November 16, 1943 mentioned specifically that this conference had been followed "by the Mufti of Jerusalem" and "the representatives of the peoples of the Caucasus, the Ural and Turkestan." More than 700 Azeris participated in the battle of Berlin in 1945. Abo surrendered to Allied forces, and began to work for American intelligence. After the war, Fatalibeyli was cleared by the U.S. War Department's Office of Strategic Services (OSS), a forerunner to the Central Intelligence Agency. Cold War By 1948, he had been invited to Egypt and was a military adviser for the Arabs during the 1948 Arab–Israeli War.Puddington, 229. In 1953 he began working for CIA-funded Radio Liberty in Munich, becoming chief of the Azerbaijani desk. In September 1954, the body of Leonid Karas, a Belarusian writer, was found in the Isar River near Munich. Two months later (on 24 November), Fatalibeyli was found garroted in the apartment of Mikhail Izmailov. Although never conclusively proved, KGB involvement was suspected in both cases.On Air for Half a Century by Ivan Tolstoi. Radio Svoboda. 3 October 2004 Last living contemporary witness, working with Fatalibeyli at Radio Liberty. Beschir Alizade See also *Azeri Waffen SS Volunteer Formations *Azerbaijani Legion *interview Beschir Alizade References Category:1908 births Category:1954 deaths Category:Soviet Army officers Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:Soviet defectors Category:Collaborators with Nazi Germany Category:Azerbaijani politicians Category:German military personnel of World War II Category:Assassinated military personnel Category:People from Nakhchivan Category:Azerbaijani Sunni Muslims